


The Other Side

by Mistake_Identity44



Category: Mr. Mercedes (TV)
Genre: Chapter 1/?, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistake_Identity44/pseuds/Mistake_Identity44
Summary: An AU creation of the Alma Lane story line.I don't own Mr Mercedes or the characters.Morris did not expect obtaining the manuscripts to be this challenging, let alone competitive when a new person enters Alma's life.This work is in progress so I am unsure how many chapters there will be.Note: Contains language.Secondary Note: If you are looking for the mystery and crime of Mr Mercedes TV show this fic isn't it. This is solely around Alma with mentions of intentions of finding the manuscripts and money.This is my first published works. All errors are my own.
Relationships: Alma Lane/ Morris Bellamy, Alma Lane/ Other Character
Kudos: 3





	1. So it begins

He watched her, lying on her back, slightly arched, arm over her head grasping onto the headboard as her knuckles strained white. His eyes focused on her facial expression as she gasped for air, her eyes closed and lips parted. He saw movement underneath the sheet and could only expect that she had in fact employed another man to bring into full circulation after the past weeks lackluster attempts. Her eyes slid ever so slightly open and her voice brought him back from his current focus of under the sheet below her waist. 

“Morris, I’ll be with you in a minute, go wait in the other room” 

Her lips once again gasping for the air sucked out of her lungs. 

Turning on his heels, and unsure what to think, he pushed himself off the doorway, an unexpected voice breaking the silence in the room.

“She’ll be 6 minutes”

Alma hands which had been grasping the headboard now moved to push the head back down between her legs, her eyes once again locking with his,

“I’ll be 6 minutes”. 

Leaving the room and making his way across to the bar cart in the living room, he poured himself a drink, taking a seat on the sofa he had last night tried to fuck Alma on, but couldn’t stay erect long enough to get her off. He had come here in hopes to make it up to her, to give her the satisfaction she had craved the night before and continue on with their plan to find the unpublished manuscripts. 

As he sipped his drink, the air punctuated by Alma’s rough moans, his mind raced with thoughts about the voice from beneath the sheet. Seeing her arched and in the midst of an orgasm, his biggest concern was a male competitor, however this voice had not been a males, but very clearly female.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Language warning.

She walked into the room, wrapping her robe around her, and tying its belt to her side.

“I didn’t expect to see you this morning” her voice more blasé then concerned.

She took the glass of liquor from his hand, raising it to her lips as she took a sip, moving to the arm chair on the other side of the room. 

“So you fuck women now?” the words more a statement rather then a question.

She crossed her legs, adjusting her robe, as she settled down into the chair, he could hear noises in the back room of a second person now out of bed. 

“That’s none of your business Morris. Besides, I need my circulation to think clearly, and you’re not exactly fulfilling that role lately”.

He got up, and moved across the room once again to the bar cart, pouring himself another drink, and returning to his seat. From the corner of his eye, he could see movement from the bedroom doorway, as a female crossed behind Alma’s chair towards the kitchen. She was close in height to Alma, but closer in age to him with long wavy dark red hair, a sleeve tattoo cascading down her arm, and her body wrapped in a short silk robe. 

His attention was locked on her frame as she returned through the living room, a cup of coffee clutched in one hand, and a slight smile on her face. His distraction had become noticeable to Alma, who now stood in front of him.

“Morris?” her tone somewhat frustrated.

“Morris!” her voice raised. His head snapped to attention as his eyes met hers.

“Why are you here?” she moved towards the hallway, stopping to hear his response.

“I thought we could talk more about the plan to find the manuscripts”

Turning she continued her walk down the hallway, her voice echoing back to him, 

“Go home Morris, we will talk about this later”. 

He could hear the door to the bathroom close, the punch of the water suddenly running through the pipes as it left the shower head. 

He made his move towards the front door stopping suddenly to see the mystery woman one more time.   
Now standing in the door way of Alma’s bedroom, he could only stare. 

She was clad only in a black bra and matching panties, a tattoo down her spine now in full view. As if she sensed him standing there, she didn’t even turn to look at him, 

“Can I help you?” 

He watched as she rolled a black tank top over her head, and a bohemian skirt pulled up over her hips. 

He knew he was staring but he couldn’t take his eyes off her.

“And you are”

“Morris and you are?”

“Audree” 

She moved around the room, sitting upon the edge of the bed, slipping one sandal on at a time and adjusting the strap. She had felt his presence move from the door way to right in front of her, the slight bulge in his pants now pushed close to her face. 

Rising up from the bed, just inches from his body, she looks up at him, her green eyes challenging him.

“You’re really beautiful you know” 

She could feel his hand come to rest on her waist. 

He felt her place her hand on his chest, a sudden force pushing him backwards. 

“You don’t have what I want” her voice low, her tone cool and to the point.

He brushed past her in an almost forceful way, his body stopping her from exiting the bedroom, his voice raised and his tone somewhat aggressive. 

“You won’t get her money or any part of the manuscripts”

Her posture never changed as she moved towards the bedroom chair, grabbing a small bottle from the purse slung over it. Spraying herself twice with a sweet perfume, she threw it back into the bag,

“That’s not what I am after, but is that why you’re fucking her?”

From her tone earlier, he would never have predicted how she would now be speaking to him. 

“That’s none of your business. What are you after?”

Picking up her coffee cup which she had brought in earlier, she pushed past him, returning to the kitchen and setting the cup down.

“Her pussy”


End file.
